


The Kiss

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Virgin Sherlock, Well a bit of plot, love declaration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: They kiss. That's how it starts. A simple press of lips, quick, dry, chaste. It is just time. Mary is gone, the baby's with her real father halfway across town, and John is back in Baker Street where he belongs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the "hot and fluffy" story that I promised a few days ago. Fingers crossed I achieved my goal.

They kiss. That's how it starts. A simple press of lips, quick, dry, chaste. It is just time. Mary is gone, the baby's with her real father halfway across town, and John is back in Baker Street where he belongs.   
***  
They have been at home all day, Sherlock's been doing a disgusting experiment in the kitchen with stomach contents while John grumbled about the smell of vomit permeating the flat. Eventually John had given up and retreated upstairs to his room. Sherlock had continued his work in the kitchen, but as dinner time approaches he smiles up at the ceiling, imagining he can see John in his room above. He tidies away his equipment and seals the offensive liquids away in airtight containers, then bags these inside freezer bags to be extra secure. He dials for a takeaway and when the doorbell rings calls up to John that dinner has arrived before running downstairs to fetch the food.

John appears in the living room just as Sherlock comes in cradling paper bags of food in his arms. John's eyes crinkle in happiness as he gives Sherlock a lopsided grin, peering into the kitchen and seeing it clean and tidy his grin widens. He steps towards Sherlock and lifts his arms to encircle Sherlock's neck, tugging lightly to make the taller man lean down. Sherlock's arms are trapped between them, as are the bulging paper bags. Their lips meet gently, just a brush, then John pulls back a little murmuring "OK?"

"Hmm, yes." Sherlock leans down a little further to close the gap and their lips touch again. A firmer press, their lips parted a little as both men try to kiss through the grins that are tugging at their lips. One more slightly wet kiss and they pull apart.  
John leads Sherlock into the kitchen and between them they serve the food. They sit and eat, their elbows bumping because they are sitting too close, fingers lingering when they both reach for the same container, exchanging shy glances and smiles. They talk of everything and nothing. Sherlock's research, Lestrade and Mycroft, Mrs Hudson's latest man, always skirting around what had just happened. Both men afraid that to mention it would somehow break the spell.

When they are finished and could not eat another bite they tidy away the plates and left overs, John locking the door as Sherlock wipes the table. They move around each other as if choreographed, they fit so perfectly they each anticipate the others moves perfectly. When everything is done John reaches out his hand and Sherlock takes it, lacing their fingers together, and he allows John to lead him to the bedroom. 

Once inside John pushes the door closed and the two men gravitate towards one another. Their lips meet but this time the kiss deepens. They tentatively lick into each others mouths, becoming bolder as it continues, and holding one another close. They gradually move towards the bed and sit down, kissing all the while.

John moves to kiss Sherlock's jaw, and lower to leave open mouthed kisses on his neck. Sherlock moans happily and tilts his head to the side, stretching his neck to give John access.

"You ever done this before?" John whispers between kisses.

"No." Sherlock breathes, then gasps as John sucks on his collar bone.

Emerging to breath John meets Sherlock's gaze, "You're ok though?"

Sherlock smiles and nods, feeling like he might just burst with happiness that finally, finally it is time for them.

John smiles and nods in return, then leans back to continue kissing and sucking on Sherlock's neck while his hands find their way under the bottom of Sherlock's t-shirt and stroke soothingly up and down his back.

"Ok... just... let me know... if you need to slow down." John murmurs between kisses. Then pulling away so that he can lift Sherlock's t-shirt over his head says more firmly, "I mean it," he puts a hand behind Sherlock's neck to pull him in and places a hard kiss on his lips, "If things go too fast or too far for you let me know. I won't mind," kiss, "I want you to be happy."

Sherlock wraps his arms around John and tips them over so that they are lying facing each other, then begins his own assault on John's jaw, nibbling his ears and sucking on his throat. "I promise." He says as he undoes the buttons on John's shirt and pushes the fabric aside. His long fingers skate over John's chest and stomach, his light touch causing John to giggle. With a mischievous smile Sherlock does it again, then purposely tickles John causing him to try to wriggle away and bat at Sherlock's hands. 

John is laughing helplessly, rolling onto his back, and Sherlock follows, continuing to tickle and sitting astride John's hips to hold the man in place, as he too laughs with pure joy. Eventually John manages to capture Sherlock's wrists and holds them together over his sternum. They stay that way for several seconds as they both try to get their breath back, but everytime they catch one another's eye they dissolve into giggles again.

Sherlock leans down, covering John's naked abdomen with his own, and whispers in John's ear "Is it always like this? Am I doing it right?"

"Only when you're with the right person, this is perfect." John reassures him, then feeling the signs of Sherlock's arousal harden against his stomach he grinds his hips in a small circle pressing his own hard length up against Sherlock's arse. The man above him shivers and draws a shaky breath then looks down through hooded eyes.

"Here." John says urging Sherlock to move. He removes his shirt and rearranges them so that they are lying with their heads on the pillow on their sides facing one another. They smile through another long, slow kiss, and John reaches down to unfasten Sherlock's trousers. Several minutes of slow caresses and gently kisses leave both men naked, John holds Sherlock's hips and pushes their groins together slowly, drawing gasps from both men.

Sherlock feeling his face heat burrows into the space between John's neck and shoulder to hide his blush.

"I love you." John whispers into Sherlock's curls and is answered by a shudder and Sherlock holding him tighter. After few moments John hears a low murmur against his collarbone. "I've always loved you."

They clasp each other tight, John grinning with tears prickling his eyes and his heart full and Sherlock still burrowed as tightly against John as he can get and smiling against his chest. Suddenly Sherlock's hips hitch against John's thigh. John chuckles and kisses the top of Sherlock's head. He presses his thigh firmly against Sherlock's groin making him draw a shuddering breath. He continues to hide his face against John's chest as his hips jerk rhythmically against John's leg. John groans as he feels the wet tip drag up and down his leg. He uses his fingertips to gently tilt Sherlock's face up to see him, he is flushed and his eyes hooded, his lips are parted as he breathes in shallow pants.

John rolls them, pushing Sherlock onto his back and settling between his parted legs. "What do you want?" He asks gently.

"I don't care, as long as it's you." 

John moans at the thought of being given free rein, anything he wants to do to this gorgeous man is allowed. Images of the possibilities flicker through his mind. Most of them, John knows, are probably far too much for a first time, but it is looking like this is going to be a regular occurrence so there is time for exploration later, for now something simple. He claims Sherlock's mouth and for several long minutes he simply hovers over the taller man, bracing against his forearms, and kissing as if his life depended on it. 

He slowly grinds his hips, pushing downwards and rubbing their cocks together. Sherlock almost sobs in relief at the friction and clasps John's arse to pull him down harder. John rests his forehead on Sherlock's chest, braced on his forearms on either side of the narrow chest below him and thrusts steadily. Both men are gasping, there doesn't seem to be enough oxygen. When John's lips find Sherlock's nipple and worry gently at the hardened nub Sherlock cries out in pleasure.

"I love you." John says again, simply because he can now, there is no reason not to. He snakes a hands between them and encircles both of their cocks, holding the hot hard flesh together. He tries to hold still while he runs his hand up their length, but Sherlock is unable to stop. His hips twitch pushing his cock through John's fist and rubbing it up against John. John gives an undignified squeak and retaliates by thrusting firmly as he lifts his head to look into Sherlock's eyes.

A rumble of pleasure escapes the man below at the friction John is causing and suddenly both men are thrusting into the circle of John's fingers. Gradually a rhythm is established and the wetness leaking from them both is spreading to make everything slick and perfect.

Sherlock is falling apart, he can't keep his eyes open and can barely get a breath, the sounds he is making are delicious and John wishes this could last forever, but it is obvious that for his inexperienced genius things will soon be over. Grinning down at him he runs his thumb firmly over Sherlock's slit and says again "Love you." And that is it. Sherlock jerks, his arms and legs going rigid, and spills over John's fist.   
Sherlock looks completely spent, but John can see a thread of embarrassment hiding underneath, well that is just not allowed. "So perfect, so beautiful." He sooths, stretching up to kiss Sherlock's jaw, then smiles down at him as he takes himself in hand and rubs himself to completion, covering Sherlock's stomach and collapsing on top of him, kissing his chest absently as he does so.

"I love you John." Sherlock murmurs.

"Love you too." John rolls off of Sherlock, cleans them briefly with some tissues from the nightstand and then cuddles his lover close, "Now go to sleep so we can do it again in the morning."

And Sherlock, unable to find fault with the logic of this instruction, does just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments? Please?
> 
> I am DaisyFairy1 on Tumblr.


End file.
